


Locked Up

by Giddyfan2015



Series: Wrong But Feels Right [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddyfan2015/pseuds/Giddyfan2015
Summary: Astrid visits Loki in his cell in Asgard.





	Locked Up

Locked Up 

Astrid ignores the guards as she stomps into the main throne room. She is so angry that she knows that any second she will blow. She sees her mother and Thor talking and heads straight for them. They both look up and register surprise on their faces as Astrid approaches them. 

“Astrid what are you doing here?” Frigga asks. 

“I think the real question is why wasn’t I here earlier?” Astrid answers back still angry. 

“What do you mean?” Thor inquires. He was never the smartest one. 

“I was sent away to study but I wasn’t banished. Don’t you think I deserve to know what happens to my own family!” Astrid starts to shout. 

“You are referring to what happened to Loki?” Frigga assumes. 

“Yes!” Astrid rages.

“He is not really our brother Astrid,” Thor informs Astrid. 

“I know he is not of our blood,” Astrid exclaims. Thor goes to speak obviously confused about how she knows that but, Astrid continues, “I got letters from Loki. The only one to communicate with me since I left home.” 

“What is all this nonsense?” A booming voice calls. The group turns and sees Odin walk in the room. 

“Father,” Astrid acknowledges and bows her head. 

“I was not aware you were returning daughter,” Odin remarks. 

“I came back as soon as I learned what had all happened to Loki,” Astrid responds. 

“There is nothing you can do for him now,” Odin tells her knowing she would want to save him. 

“Can I see him?” Astrid asks pleadingly. 

“No,” Odin states firmly. 

“Please father. He was the only one to communicate with me while I was away. I just want to talk to him,” Astrid begs. Odin stares at Astrid. She seems like she is about to get on her knees if she has to. He knows that her and Loki were close. That is one of the reasons he sent her away to study. Rumors had started in the court that there were immoral things happening between them. He didn’t believe these rumors at all but to silence them and so that she could be a better Princess of Asgard he sent her away to study. 

“Alright you may see him. However, Thor will go with you,” Odin agrees. Astrid felt like she could cry with joy. 

“Thank you,” she thanks Odin. Astrid lets Thor lead the way to the dungeons. When they got there she could see that they were fuller then when she last came down there. In the largest cell there is a bed, a chair, stacks of books, and Loki. Evidently, her mother had made sure he was comfortable. “Loki,” Astrid calls as she walks up to the barrier. Loki slowly raises his head from the book he is reading and glances over at Astrid. As soon as he registers that it is her Loki puts his book down and goes to stand in front of Astrid. 

“Astrid? How are you here?” Loki questions. 

“I came as soon as I heard what happened,” Astrid replies. 

Loki hangs his head, “I don’t wish you to see me like this.” Astrid’s heart breaks a little seeing her brother like this. 

She turns to Thor and says, “Let me in there.” 

“No. That’s not going to happen,” Thor disagrees. 

“You can lock me in there if it makes you feel better! Now let me in there!” Astrid demands. Thor sighs and goes over to a panel on the wall. He punches in a code and the barrier between Loki and Astrid disappears. Astrid takes a few steps into the cell before Thor again punches in a code to raise the barrier again. Wrapping her arms around Loki, Astrid can feel him barely keeping up his front. He returns the hug and lays his cheek on top of her head. Astrid breaths in his scent for the first time in what seems like centuries. Knowing Thor is watching, Astrid pulls away and guides Loki to the chair in the cell. It is big enough for both of them to sit on. 

“Why? Why would you do those horrible things?” Astrid asks. 

“They had lied to me,” was Loki’s response. 

“You mean about not being of Asgardian blood?” Astrid assumes. Loki looks down at his lap as he transforms into his frost giant form. His skin was now blue with some raised designs on it. As he hesitantly raises his head Astrid saw that his eyes were now red with a black center. The look on his face shows how vulnerable he is in showing her this. 

Astrid puts a hand on his cheek and tells him, “All I see is my brother.” Loki sighs in relief and rests his forehead on her shoulder. Astrid strokes his hair as he transforms back. 

“I missed you,” Loki whispers. The words have a hidden meaning between them. It says that he wishes he could be with her like they use to. 

“I missed you too,” Astrid returns. She is saying that she wishes that too. 

“Time to go,” Thor interrupts them. Loki lifts his head from Astrid’s shoulder and takes a deep breath. 

“I will visit again,” Astrid promises. Loki nods as he puts back on his unemotional mask. Astrid chastely kisses Loki on the cheek and then stands up. She doesn’t look back as she approaches the barrier. Thor lowers it so that she can step out. Immediately he raises it back after Astrid is over the threshold. As both of them leave Astrid looks back at Loki who is staring at her with a look of sadness and love. Astrid feels determined to get him out of that cell so that they could be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Thank you for reading. I don't own Thor, Avenger or anything other then my original characters.


End file.
